


Homecoming

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And poor reader learns a lesson, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, God this ended up being so long ??, Hes very pent up by the time he gets home, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, anyway Gabe's been gone for a week and you decide to tease him a bit, is that the same ??, my dumbass always had a need to set the scene for pwps, why am i like this, with a crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: Gabriel's been away on a mission for a week and his absence has been duly noted.You decide to give him a taste of what's waiting for him when he gets back.But you didn't expect him to be this hungry...





	1. Chapter 1

Steam rises from your freshly scrubbed shoulders as you walk out of the bathroom, tightly securing a towel around your hips. 

You wander out into the living room and head to the adjoined kitchen, whipping up a cup of coffee.

You watch the cream swirl with the deep brown coffee and head over to the small dining table. 

You stare out the wall of glass beside you, enjoying the scenic Gibraltar morning. 

You're lost in thought when the holopad on the table beeps twice, alerting you of a new message.

The warm mug leaves your hands tingling as you reach over and retrieve the holopad, glancing down to read the screen. 

[ We're leaving the base now. ETA at 20:00 hours. - G. Reyes ] 

You smile, Gabe had been away for a week on a mission and you missed him dearly. 

You tap the screen and quickly type in your reply. 

[ See you then, Boss. ;) ] 

The winky face was cheeky, and you know he's going to scold you later for being "unprofessional", but you also knew that this was a private channel and you could say whatever the hell you damn well pleased. 

You're still grinning dumbly at the screen when an idea pops into your head. 

A devious grin blooms across your face as you flip over to the camera. 

\---

Thousands of miles away on a Blackwatch dropship, Gabriel sits in the hull, getting a head start on his paperwork when suddenly a new notification pops up on the top of screen. 

[New Message: Attached 1 Image] 

He quirks an eyebrow as he opens the message, giving his screen a sharp tap with his finger. 

The contents of the message pops open, filling his screen. 

It takes a moment or two for him to make sense of what he's seeing, cocking his head a little to the side before suddenly slamming him hand over his screen and shutting the holopad off. 

From across the hull Jesse knits his brows and speaks, "Y'alright there, Boss? Y'look a little red. Yer not drinking without me, are you? I know you gotta bottle of whiskey hidden in one of the first aid kits." 

He doesn't even spare Jesse an answer as he rises hastily, slamming a hand down onto the lock pad beside the door to the cockpit. 

The door opens and Gabriel storms inside, leaving Jesse grumbling in his seat. 

The room is mercifully empty, the ship running on total autopilot. 

Gabriel slumps down in one of the pilot chairs as he gingerly turns the holopad back on. 

He sinks lower into his seat as your message reappears on the screen. 

Its a picture of you with your towel hanging dangerously low on your hips, take from a high angle, showing off your torso. 

Gabriel covers his mouth with a hand, willing his heart to stop hammering as he types in a reply. 

[Stop that.] 

You're reply appears almost instantly, and he groans into his hand as he reads it. 

[You gonna punish me if I don't? ;)] 

Followed by another photo of you, once again taken from up high, except this time the towel is missing, with only your hand to cover your decency. 

Gabriel covers his face with his hands, grumbling and blushing furiously. 

The holopad beeps continuously as you send photo after photo, each one more risqué than the last. 

Unable to stop himself he opens them all, heart pounding faster and faster as each new image floods the screen. 

You standing naked in the bathroom mirror, grinning mischievously into the camera, then just photos of your body, soft and supple, fresh from the shower. 

Gabriel squirms in his seat, his breeches suddenly feel too tight as he peers at your photos from behind his fingers. 

Another message pops up and he keens softly, cautious of being heard by someone outside. 

You're on the bed, using one hand to spread yourself open while looking straight into the camera. 

[I miss you, Gabe. Hurry home.] 

The dozen emojis that follow your caption makes him feel lightheaded, you were too adorable for your own good, and he never really figured out how to handle you. 

He rests his arms on the dashboard, burying his face in the dark space between his arms. 

Another beep from the holopad and he groans, louder this time as he peers at the text. 

[C'mon, don't leave a guy hanging. :( ] 

He heart skips a beat, unsure of what to say back.  
He stares at your message for a few long moments before and awful, awful idea fills his head. 

He mentally chastises himself for what he's about to do, cursing quietly under his breath as he unzips his pants. 

\--- 

Back at home base you're rolling on the bed, eagerly awaiting Gabriel's reply when you hear the holopad beep. 

Immediatly, you open the message, glee rushes to your head as you cackle loudly, incredulous. 

Holy shit, you didn't think he'd actually do it.  
You gaze at the photo, eyelids heavy as you drink in the sight of him. 

His eyes shy away from the camera but his cheeks are flushed deep red, your eyes wander down to his cock, flushed and hard in his hand. 

You beam, heart fluttering in your chest as you roll over onto your back, clutching the holopad to your chest. 

You're giddy at the thought of him trusting you this much, you type in a string of emojis and send them off. 

You toss the holopad to the side, rising to get dressed and begin your day. 

You give the clock one last glance as you leave your quarters, counting the minutes until Gabe gets home.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passes quickly, you've been swamped with extra work with Gabriel away. 

You're pacing around your quarters reading over a report when you hear the door open  
behind you. 

You spin around, smiling wide as you hear Gabriel make his way into the room. 

He drops his bags off on the floor and stalks his way towards you. 

You don't even get a word out before he interrupts you, voice clear and demanding. 

"Kneel." 

You blink twice before letting out a scoff, "Not even a "Wow, babe, I missed you"?" 

He narrows his eyes and you give, sinking down onto your knees. 

His pants are undone in a matter of seconds, he grips your chin and forces your mouth open before thrusting roughly into you mouth. 

You gag immediately as his cock glides into the back of your mouth, you struggle to accommodate the sudden intrusion, taking a few moments before sucking hard along his length. 

You drag your tongue along his shaft as he fucks into your mouth, drool dribbling down your chin and landing on the floor with a soft splat. 

He gives you a moment to breathe and you pull away, voice cracking from abuse as you croak out, "Missed you too, Gabe." 

He growls, taking your head in his hands as he pushes his cock back into your mouth. 

You open your mouth wide to take him, his cock hitting the back of your throat and bringing tears to your eyes as he pushes further down. 

You choke and splutter as he thrusts deep into your throat, drool dripping sloppily down your chin as you swallow around his cock. 

He's breathing hard as he grips your hair tighter and says, "What a needy whore. Couldn't even last a week without my cock." 

You try to moan but only manage to gag as he fucks your mouth, all you can do is squeeze your eyes shut feeling the hot tears roll down your cheeks. 

He keeps a hand in your hair as he moves another to cup your chin and neck, guiding his cock down into your throat. 

Soon, it gets harder and harder for you to breathe, he allows you fewer and fewer short pauses to catch your breath. 

Suddenly, he thrusts hard into your throat and holds, moving a hand away from your hair and pinching your nose shut, cutting off your air supply. 

"Drink it." 

You press your palms against his hips, desperate for air as his hot cum shoots down your throat. 

You try desperately to get away, your eyes rolling back as you swallow mouthfuls of air and cum. 

He laughs, breath hitching slightly as he bucks his hips minutely into your mouth, "Thats it...good boy. Drink it all up like a good whore." 

When he's finally finished you pull away immediately, coughing violently as you gasp desperately for air. 

He gives you a few short moments of respite before suddenly grabbing your arms and swings you over his shoulders. 

Startled, you struggle against him, squirming in his grasp, "Hey! Gabe, where are you going? Put me down..!" 

He gives your ass a hard smack and replies, "Quiet." 

He sets you down in front of the far wall of the room, instructing you to strip while he heads into the bedroom. 

You obey, stripping off your clothes and throwing them into a pile nearby. 

He returns with riding crop, stroking it gently before bringing it down onto his palm. 

You flinch at the sound, cowering as he makes his way to you. 

"Turn around. Spread your legs and keep your hands on the wall." he orders, gripping the crop tightly in his hands. 

You slowly obey, shivering as the cold stone wall presses against your skin. 

His breath is hot against your ear as he closes the distance between you, running his hands up your sides. 

He growls approvingly as his hands wander your body, "What a gorgeous boy you are...Its almost a shame to have to mark you up." 

You whimper when you register his words, opening your mouth to speak when he interrupts you.

"You were so eager to put yourself on display. Wanted everyone to know how much of a slut you are, huh? Such a bad boy." 

You're close to tears as you whisper in reply, "No, Gabe..they were for you. Only you, I swear." 

He hums, perhaps in consideration, before speaking again, "I believe you." 

You sigh audibly in relief before he continues, "But you still need to be taught a lesson. Can't have you thinking you can get away with what you did today, can we? Teach you to be a patient whore." 

He pulls away, leaving you exposed against the wall. 

"Count them out." 

Thats all the warning you get before he brings the crop down hard on your ass. 

You scream, tears falling from your eyes as the crop hits home. 

"O-one..!" 

He brings the crop down again, leaving angry red welts on your flesh. 

"Two..Gabe, please...!"

He doesn't react as he mercilessly whips the crop across your ass two, three more times. 

"Five...please, please no more... I'll be good, Gabe, I swear..!" 

His face softens, stepping closer and gently smoothing a hand across your abused cheeks. 

"Two more. Can you be a good boy and take two more for me?" 

He wipes away your tears and places a soft kiss on your temple as you assent. 

The finishes the last two in quick succession, swinging his arm forward and back. 

"Six, seven..!!" 

You crumple to the floor as soon as he finishes, sobbing as he pulls you close. 

He hums softly as he lets you recover, whispering into your hair, "Shh..there, there. You missed me didn't you?" 

You nod weakly, pulling him close. 

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Want me to show you how much?" 

You raise your head, peering up at him before nodding again, still unable to use your words. 

He gazes at the pleading look on your face and smirks, "Always so eager...Good, good boy." 

He sweeps you off the floor, carrying you bridal style onto the bed. 

You shift onto your back and he settles between you legs, stripping off his clothes as he does. 

He spreads you open with a thumb, grinning wide as he speaks, "Been like this all week, haven't you?" 

He gives your cock a few strokes as if to articulate his point, causing you to moan, loud and needy. 

His voice is low when he speaks again, eyes hooded as they wander across your body, "Did you think of me while I was gone? Did you think about my hands on your body, my cock fucking you open?" 

He leans in close and suckles on your neck, you keen softly and hold him close as he moves a hand across your body while the other slowly strokes his cock. 

"Did your cock miss me?" He starts stroking you again, smirking against your neck when you buck your hips up against his fingers. 

"Looks like it. How about here? We both know how much of a slut you are, I bet you're dying for me to fuck you right now. Isn't that right, lieutenant?" 

You choke out a sob, nodding furiously as he laughs and continues to tease your cock. 

"Good boy." 

Your beg for him to hurry as he grinds his cock against your slick, prepping himself with you wetness. 

You sob noisily when he pushes inside, cock filling you to the brim for the first time in a week. 

He starts moving immediately, slamming into you while he holds your thighs up with his arms. 

He groans loudly, closing his eyes as he buries his cock repeatedly inside you. 

You claw at the sheets, pleasure making your mind go blank as your moans echo across the room. 

He leans down, sucking hard on the soft skin of your neck, leaving reddish purple marks in his wake. 

He presses his face next to your ear, his voice is breathy and hot as he moans into your ear, "This is what I get for spoiling you..! A needly whore who can't even last a week without my cock inside him..!" 

He punctuates his point by slamming into you every second word. 

You writhe under him, your body twitching and bucking as you near your limit. 

You bury your face in warm flesh of his shoulder, keening desperately as you beg to cum. 

He chuckles, low and heady before trailing off into a moan as he thrusts hard, dragging his cock along your insides and forcing his name from your lips. 

"Cum for me, baby boy." he says as he takes your cock between his fingers again, stroking fast as he thrusts hard and fast into you. 

He groans in time with the movement of his hips, and shouts as you cum, clutching tight and marking his back with your nails as you tremble through your orgasm. 

He follows soon after, thrusting hard before burying every inch of him inside you and spilling a weeks worth of cum into your twitching hole. 

You hold him close as the both of you catch your breaths, sweat mingling as it slowly evaporates from your skin. 

His face is still buried in the crook of your neck when he speaks, voice muffled beside your face, "I don't want to move." 

You laugh softly, lifting his head up with your hands and peppering his face with kisses, "Then don't. I don't want you anywhere but here." 

He smiles, eyes filled with adoration as he kisses you back, starting on your neck and trailing up until he finds your lips. 

You giggle, both from his beard tickling up your neck and the bliss of having him home. 

"You, uh, you wanna pull out before you fall asleep, lover boy?" you tease with a smirk. 

He reluctantly rises, resting on back on his knees as he pulls his hips away. 

You make a small noise as he withdraws from you, and gasps as he presses his face between your legs. 

"Gabe, w-what are you-?" 

"Making sure you have room for more tomorrow," he winks, and you roll your eyes, cheeks flushing pink as he continues, "Theres so much...its a good look on you." His voice is low and his eyes are hungry when he replies. 

He smiles as he laps up his cum, delving his tongue deep into your hole to scoop out the rest. 

You groan softly as you let him finish up, eager to go to sleep, all thoughts of future sexual endeavours banished by a slow yawn.

He pulls away and wipes his chin with a hand before settling back down beside you. 

"You're such a slut." You mutter, cheeks still pink as you pull him close. 

He laughs, bright and pleased before replying, "Takes on to know one." 

Despite yourself you laugh too, looking up into his eyes before tugging him close, placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Welcome home, Gabe."

**Author's Note:**

> Need me a freak like that lmao 
> 
> Enjoy some pwp between updates !  
> (*´︶`*)
> 
> Also I want everyone to know the working title for this was "N00DZ" 
> 
> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎
> 
> ♡♡♡


End file.
